Hide and Go Seek
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: A bad storm knocks the power out at the house where Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Suzuki, and Shishi are living. The gang decided to play a little game and Jin and Touya find one another cramped inside a broom closet. YAOI. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well, I know it's startling and I don't know quite how to tell you all this but . . . I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all! I know it's a shock, I know, but I've learned to accept that fact and don't worry, all of you will some day come to terms with it too, but if you ever need to talk you know you can come to me. Everything is gunna be okay. ^_^,  
  
Author's Note: Hey all. Well, how many of you think that there is a major Jin/Touya fics shortage in the world? Well, this little fic is one of my (hopefully) many stories to help out the cause. Enjoy! Happy Readings! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hide-and-Go-Seek  
  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A crash of thunder bellowed outside and was then accompanied by a timely flash of blinding streak lightening. A yawn escaped him as he turned yet another page in his book. When it stormed reading was the ideal thing to do. To him, there was nothing like curling up on the couch and losing yourself in a fine piece of literature.  
  
As fate would have it Jin decided to let out a very loud, very sorrowful sigh that managed to grab Touya's attention away from the favored book, which was quite a loss as the climax was but a paragraph away.  
  
The ice master placed a bookmark between the pages and closed the book, setting it aside for a later time. Turning his body in such a way that he could peer at Jin from over the arm of the couch, he took a moment to observe the redhead.  
  
Jin sat with his back to him, but Touya could see his face clearly enough because it was reflected off of the windowpane. His eyelids were half closed, his arms seemed to be the only thing keeping his head up as he had his chin resting in the palm of his hand, and a slight frown marred his lips.  
  
All in all, the look of utter boredom on his face was very uncharacteristic. It kind of disturbed him because Jin was the liveliest, most expressive youkai he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Suddenly, a warm feeling filled his cheeks and he knew that his pale skin must have been airbrushed a light red.  
  
The warmth of blushing had become a familiar feeling to him lately, and he wasn't sure whether he should embrace the feeling or suppress it. Part of him liked the idea of being closer to the redhead whereas the other was fearful of it. Touya frowned slightly. How he hated conflicting emotions.  
  
He shook his head gently as he heard another sigh. A half smile appeared on his lips. "Jin," he asked.  
  
"Hm?" Came the reply. Jin didn't even bother to look away from the window.  
  
"You've been sitting in that exact same place for over an hour," Touya said, folding his arms on the arm of the couch and then resting his chin on top.  
  
"So?"  
  
Touya's smile turned into an amused smirk. "So that's highly unusual."  
  
Jin didn't reply, only shrugged. A silence dragged on, but it wasn't uncomfortable, at least not for Touya anyway. He enjoyed the moment to quietly observe his friend's behavior. It felt a little strange to be in a room with Jin and have everything be silent. Silent and Jin simply weren't two words that went together. However, Touya didn't have to use a ton of brainpower to figure out why the normally hyperactive wind master was suddenly so doleful. The answer was simply that Jin was bored.  
  
The storm prohibited him from being outside, from flying, and training as he usually did. If it were only raining then there would have been no problem, for Jin loved the rain, but it was thundering and lightening out; hardly safe conditions for flying. The last thing anyone needed was for Jin to go outside and come back in fried, black, and crispy.  
  
Touya sighed as he attempted to think of something entertaining to do. He really hated seeing Jin so deadpan and expressionless. It simply didn't fit him. Ah, but Touya was more than clueless about what to do. Recreational activities that he enjoyed rarely coincided with the ones that Jin enjoyed.  
  
The ice master chewed on his lower lip in thought. All he needed was some sort of activity that would spark Jin's interest. It shouldn't have been hard for him to think of something because Jin was a very easygoing fellow, willing to try anything once, but never the less Touya failed to find something so he decided to simply ask Jin what HE wanted to do. "Jin," He started.  
  
Suddenly, a huge clap of thunder roared. The force of it seemed to rattle the windows, startling Jin, and Jin's surprised yelp startled Touya, causing him to accidentally bit his tongue. Before anything else could happen, a blinding flash of lightening pierced their eyes through the window.  
  
Touya blinked a few times trying to clear flashing spots of light that painted his vision. He glanced at Jin whose blue eyes were still wide from the incident. It was then that the lights flickered. Both demons glanced at one another and the lights flickered again. This happened twice more and then they went out completely, leaving Jin and Touya enveloped in the darkness.  
  
"Um . . . do ya think it'll come back on?" Jin asked. He could just barely make out Touya's slender, petite frame in the dark.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe," Touya replied "but I somehow, I doubt it."  
  
Jin nodded, although he doubted that the action was seen. He glanced out the window again. The rain seemed to have started falling heavier, but the thunder was quieter for the moment. Another, yet less blinding flash of lightening blinked outside, illuminating for a moment the damp earth. Jin sighed and looked back at Touya. He noticed then something he had never had the chance to in the past. He noticed that those striking, icy blue eyes practically glowed in the dark. It was haunting, and almost hypnotizing. It was lovely . . . just like Touya.  
  
The wind master sighed. Certainly he was unhappy about the storm, but his depression also stemmed from the fact that he was in the same room with someone he found himself increasingly attracted to, but couldn't seem to get closer to him. It was very frustrating and wearing on his heart. "Touya," Jin asked, a question popping into his head.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you--"  
  
An abrupt sounding of multiple footsteps interrupted him. They squinted against the bright flashlight beams that were aimed directly into their eyes.  
  
Touya frowned. "Would you be so KIND as to remove the flashlight from my eyes?" He asked, voice tone hardly as kind as his words.  
  
The light was removed and brought back to the face of its holder. Rinku's white-toothed grin greeted them. "Sorry," He apologized, but it was far too obvious that he wasn't serious.  
  
"Indeed," Toyua replied dryly.  
  
Jin shook his head and grinned as another flashlight turned on, revealing Chuu, and then two others revealing Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki. Shishi looked very unhappy while Suzuki looked smug and Chuu's grin matched Rinku's perfectly. Jin had to smile. "What's up you guys?"  
  
If possible, Rinku's grin got wider. "Weeeeell," He said, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. "Since there's a power outage and we probably won't get the electricity back for a while Chuu and I were thinking that this is the perfect time for a game of hide and seek!"  
  
Chuu nodded. "Yep, you two wanna play?"  
  
The redhead's smile quickly transformed into a wide grin. "I'm game. Are you goin' ta play Touya?"  
  
All eyes fell onto the ice master. Touya rolled his eyes as if to give a negative reply, but then he smirked. "Not it."  
  
Four other 'not its' followed Touya's. Rinku blinked. "So all that leaves is . . . Shishi!"  
  
All eyes fell on the longhaired swordsmen. Shishi's unhappy look magically transformed into one of an indignant nature, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I always have to be 'it'." He whined.  
  
Suzuki placed an arm around his shoulders. "Well you have to be quicker," he teased.  
  
Shishi frowned. "Hm, and if anyone here knows about being 'quick' that would be you," He said.  
  
The comment caused the blonde to blush. "Remember that little talk we had about not discussing our bedroom life around the others?" He whispered harshly.  
  
Shishi only smirked as the other four snickered.  
  
Chuu cleared his throat then. "Movin' right along. To ensure that Shishi will actually come looking for us . . . unlike the last time, Rinku and I have taken his sword hostage."  
  
The longhaired demon's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?"  
  
Chuu didn't bother to answer or even look at him. "We have hidden it in a very secretive location."  
  
Rinku nodded. "Yup. . . you can have it back once you've found everyone, Shishi."  
  
Shishi grumbled something incoherent as Jin jumped to his feet. He yawned a little and then stretched, a slight adrenaline rush causing him to need to move. "Alrighty, but if we're goin' to play the game we ought to lay down a few rules, donncha think?"  
  
Touya nodded. "Of course. Ki must remain completely masked for the duration of the game," he offered.  
  
Rinku put a hand on his hip. "And once Shishi says 'ready or not here I come' you can't change hiding places for the rest of the game."  
  
"There'll be no hidin' outside," Jin said.  
  
"And finally, only the seeker gets a flashlight," Suzuki said.  
  
The rules were all agreed to and the flashlights set aside save for one, which Shishi held onto.  
  
"Shishi, you stay here and count to fifty, 'kay?" Rinku asked.  
  
Shishi groaned, but nodded, and with that action the other five demons disappeared from the room to hide. 


	2. HideandGoSeek

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu Yu Haksuho . . . still getting over the grief.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not wasting any time on this story. I just had the urge to post so I'm posting all at once! Anyway, Happy Readings! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His footsteps were soundless against the hardwood floor of the second story of the house. They had all split up only minutes ago to find their respective hiding places. Touya had seen Rinku disappear into the kitchen and had a feeling that Shishi would be able to find the boy concealed in one of the many cupboards. Suzuki had headed toward the living room, probably to hide behind the couch or perhaps even the entertainment center. Chuu and Jin had followed him upstairs, but they had all headed in different directions so Touya was clueless as to where their hiding places were.  
  
He sighed as he poked his head into the laundry room. Clothes were either piled high or strewn about. It was a very messy room mainly because the only people who did laundry were himself and Suzuki. Jin used to help, but after the incident with the soap everyone decided that it would be easier and safer if Jin just did the folding.  
  
Touya's icy blue eyes scanned the small room. He supposed he could hide underneath a pile of clothing, but then thought better of it. He figured he would either die from suffocation or the stench. Just before he was about to give up, he spotted a door on the opposite wall that the washer and dryer sat. It was slender, not quite the size of many of the other doors in the house, and was the place where they kept cleaning supplies like mops and brooms and such; however, it would suffice. Anyway, he hadn't much of a choice as Shishi was probably almost to fifty.  
  
He crept over to the little closet, put his hand on the knob, and turned. He pulled the door open and was suddenly greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hi Touya!" Jin whispered cheerily.  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow at his friend who sat indian style on the floor. "Sorry," he apologized.  
  
Jin opened his mouth to reply, but then snapped it shut. His ears perked a bit and he tilted his head slightly. Without warning, Jin grabbed Touya's hand and yanked him into the closet. Touya's surprise was evident, but Jin didn't seem to care.  
  
"Sh, I just heard Shishi yell 'ready or not'. Quick, pull the door shut," the redhead instructed.  
  
Touya reached for the doorknob and pulled the door shut. That action suddenly brought him to realize how very cramped the closet was. It was dark, the walls were lined with cleaning utensils, and Jin took up most of the floor. Really, he felt that they were in a very tall, square box. He stood still leaning against the door.  
  
"Touya, you don't have to stand there." Jin whispered.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes, not that Jin could see it. "I'm fine standing," he replied.  
  
The wind master sighed. "But if Shishi opens the door you'll fall."  
  
The point was very logical, but there really wasn't much room to do anything other than stand. He could feel Jin's eyes on him, watching him, waiting for him to act or say something, but Touya was at a loss for either of those things.  
  
He heard Jin shifting and then a tugging on his pant leg. "Touya, you can sit down now . . . there should be enough room," Jin said softly.  
  
Touya sighed. He couldn't see, let alone find out where exactly Jin had made space for him. Jin seemed to have read his thoughts because the next thing Touya felt was the tingling sensation that ran through his hands when Jin grabbed them with his own. He gave a slight tug indicating for Touya to simply allow himself to be directed.  
  
He was pulled forward and to the side ever so slightly before he received the indication to seat himself. He gulped. He was sitting so close to Jin that he could feel the wind master's body heat. Touya felt his breath quicken, and his heart was fluttering. His stomach started to tie itself into knots. He had to suppress a groan and fight sweating. The sudden, uncharacteristic panic welling up inside of him was so foreign that it almost frightened him. And then suddenly, all at once, all of those feelings came to a screeching halt when Jin spoke his name. He cleared his throat, feigning calmness. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Did ya know that your eyes glow?"  
  
Touya blinked. He hadn't expected that. "No . . . I didn't," he replied. He heard Jin shift a little.  
  
"Oh . . . well, they do."  
  
Touya bit his lip. "Is . . . that a bad thing?"  
  
"No because you're eyes . . . well they're pretty ya know."  
  
Another blush found its way on to Touya's pale cheeks. "Um, thank you."  
  
Silence ensued between the pair. The wind master wasn't surprised with himself necessarily for he was notorious for saying random things, but he was a little embarrassed. As much as he wanted Touya to be aware of his feelings for him, he was also frightened of the latter's reaction . . . afraid of rejection. He sighed. It wasn't fair that everything had to be so difficult.  
  
"Touya, can I ask ya somethin'?"  
  
Jin watched as Touya set his piercing gaze on him. "Of course."  
  
"Are ya happy?"  
  
The ice master blinked. "Happy? In regards to what?" He asked.  
  
Jin shrugged. "In regards to . . . I dunno. You're life."  
  
"Not in all aspects, but for the most part I think so. I have friends who have become a family to me, and in the long run nothing could be better . . . not much anyway." Touya answered. He fidgeted a little as he could feel Jin's bright sapphire eyes boring into him, slowly stripping him of his skin and peering straight into the depths of his soul. His heart rate went up a bit more and he took a deep breath. "Are you happy Jin?"  
  
The redhead shrugged, but this action went unnoticed. "Sure I'm happy. I love it here with everyone. Don't think I've seen a day that had a dull moment in it."  
  
Touya tilted his head to the side. He really wished that he could see Jin for the redhead was difficult to read through verbal expression mainly because Jin's voice always held a cheery note to it. In order to see past his happy exterior Touya needed to be able to observe his face, but in the pitch-blackness he could do no such thing. He settled for a little probing instead. "But surely you're not completely happy. I don't think anyone can ever be consummately satisfied with their life."  
  
"'Course I have my worse days. I've had more and more of those lately." Jin replied.  
  
Touya sucked in his breath. He didn't appreciate the fact that Jin was hurting. He wanted so badly to take all of that pain away. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Jin sighed. Touya wanted to try and help him, he knew that, but how could he stop hurting when the only one who could make him quit was the one who was causing the pain? He still didn't understand why it all had to be so confusing. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps that drew closer, but then faded off. Shishi had obviously opted to avoid the laundry room for the moment. Both demons let out a breath they hadn't known they had been holding after his footsteps disappeared completely. When they heard one another exhale they simply had to grin at each other despite the fact that neither of them could see the other's expression.  
  
Jin chuckled quietly. "See now, all of this depressing sentimental stuff is why two bodies shouldn't hide in the same small place, ya know what I mean?"  
  
Touya nodded. "Yes, but I'll admit that it was a side to you I've never seen before."  
  
Jin shrugged. "I'm hoping you'll never have to see it again," he replied.  
  
"Nonsense . . . I found it fascinating."  
  
"Did you?" Jin asked. He leaned closer to Touya involuntarily.  
  
Touya gulped. "I find you fascinating," he said.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
Touya fidgeted. "Why? Well be . . . because you're strong, and intelligent, and social, you're kind and alluring and . . ." Touya clamped his jaw shut. His eyes went wide at the unexpected word that had just tumbled so clumsily from his mouth.  
  
" . . . What?" Came the question.  
  
Touya squeezed his eyes shut tightly and remained silent. His brain felt as though it had shut down completely, and his body felt numb. All he could do was sit there and wait for something to happen. Jin leaned closer after it was evident that Touya was not going to answer. The two demons were so close that their foreheads were almost touching.  
  
Jin took steady, yet shallow breaths as his mind registered what Touya had just said. Had he heard correctly? Touya had said he thought he was alluring, hadn't he? He gulped. "Touya, please . . . open your eyes."  
  
The ice master seemed to hesitate, but then slowly did as told, revealing those glowing, misty blue eyes.  
  
"If . . . if I were to kiss you right now, would you--"  
  
"No." Touya interrupted. Suddenly, adrenaline rushed through his body and he barely knew what he was doing before he grabbed Jin around the neck and closed the minute space that was between their lips. Jin responded to the kiss eagerly. The heat index in the little closet seemed to increase and their hearts beat rapidly in their chests. Suddenly, Jin pulled away panting. Touya was panting as well, but his eyes expressed his confusion.  
  
"Touya," Jin started "are you sure--"  
  
"Jin," Touya interrupted for the second time. "Do you remember when we had that discussion about there being times when it was appropriate to talk and times when it was INappropriate to talk?"  
  
Jin blinked. "This is one of those inappropriate times, huh?" He asked.  
  
Touya nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"But we'll talk later."  
  
Touya sighed in exasperation. "Jin!" He exclaimed. Before the redhead had any more time to speak he found himself being pulled down into another blissful kiss and he couldn't help but grin. This was the best game of hide and go seek he'd ever played!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you check the pantry?"  
  
Shishi sighed. "Twice."  
  
Chuu frowned. "The refrigerator?" He asked.  
  
This time Shishi frowned. "Why would ANYONE hide in the refrigerator!?"  
  
The taller man shrugged. "Well Touya IS the ice master you know, he could feel at home in there."  
  
Suzuki chuckled. "Well, they've been missing for over an hour and a half. Are you ready to say that you give up Shishi," the blonde asked.  
  
"Let's look once more around the house and if we fail to find them I'll give up and they win." Shishi replied. He was growing weary of the game, but losing was hardly something he was eager to do.  
  
The four split up to go searching around the house. Both Shishi and Chuu took the downstairs while Suzuki and Rinku searched the upstairs.  
  
"Rinku, I'll check the bedrooms, you check the bathroom and the laundry room," Suzuki instructed.  
  
The child playfully saluted the older demon and marched off to the bathroom. He searched around it thoroughly even going so far as to look inside the toilet, though he was at a loss for why he had done so. Sighing when he found no sign of them Rinku exited and headed toward the laundry room. He gazed easily at the many stacks of dirty clothing. He shrugged as he checked inside the washer and dryer, but found nothing. He was about to leave when he heard a shuffling sound. He quickly turned toward the muffled noise and his eyes fell on the slender broom closet. He figured that he had looked everywhere else.  
  
He cautiously walked toward closet, turned the knob and pulled the door open. Then, he paled slightly, and closed the door again. He blinked once before walking out of the laundry room.  
  
Suzuki saw the boy pass and tried to ask him if he had found them, but Rinku didn't seem to hear him as he headed downstairs. Suzuki shrugged and followed the boy.  
  
When Chuu and Shishi spotted them they both stopped their searching. Rinku looked at them and said simply, "I found them in the broom closet."  
  
The three adults glanced at one another. Suzuki shrugged at his companions. He looked back at Rinku. "Okay, so where are they?"  
  
Rinku blinked. "They're still . . . in the closet."  
  
Shishi stepped forward. "Why?"  
  
"They're busy."  
  
"What are they doing?" Chuu asked.  
  
Rinku faced Chuu with a very matter-of-fact look. "WHAT they're doing is primal in nature, HOW they are doing it is a COMPLETE mystery to me, and in a few years I'm going to need some serious therapy." And with that Rinku turned his back to his friends and walked off toward the living room to drown his mind in television programming.  
  
Chuu, Suzuki, and Shishi stared at one another for a moment before grinning like a trio of mad men.  
  
"Well it was only a matter of time before those two hooked up," Chuu said.  
  
"If you ask me they waited way to long," Shishi offered.  
  
Suzuki's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "That's great for them, but I think someone is going to have to burn everything in the broom closet and restock."  
  
There was a silence and then Chuu raised a hand. "Not it!" He called.  
  
"Not it!" Suzuki imitated.  
  
"Not it!" Rinku's voice could be heard from the other room.  
  
Chuu grinned at Shishi. "So all that leaves is you buddy!" He said.  
  
Shishi pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like an indignant child. "Aw, I ALWAYS hafta be it!"  
  
-OWARI 


End file.
